Um pequeno erro, uma grande consequencia
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Mais uma aula de poções. Neville erra a poção. Veritaserum. Hermione é atingida pela poção. O que será que vai dar?


**Nome da fic: Um pequeno erro, Uma grande conseqüência.**

**Presenteado****: Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter.**

**Autora: VitóriaPrinceSnape.**

**Beta-Reader: IsabellaGranger23.**

**Shipper: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.**

**Censura: Rated T.**

**Gênero: Romance.**

**Resumo: Hermione estava tentando fazer a poção Veritaserum junto com seus colegas de classe, na aula de poções, mas, Neville Longbotton erra a poção que fazia junto com ela, e, Mione é atingida pela poção, sendo assim, ela revela sentimentos escondidos.**

**Tipo: Short-Fic.**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: A Minha Beta-Reader; Aos meus leitores; Ao meu marido; Ao meu filho; A... A... Hmmm... A J.K Rowling.**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: Ao meu Marido, Que me agüenta tendo crises de loucura, quando estou tentando fazer uma fic, e que me dá forças. E, ao meu filho Henry que também ajuda.**

**Disclaimer: TUDO É DA MADAME ROWLING, MAS, EU PEGUEI O SEV EMPRESTADO... POR UM MILÊNIO OU DOIS...**

**Avisos ou Alertas: Essa fic é SSHG, se não gosta não leia, clique em voltar e leia minhas outras fics. Ou não.**

**Notas: Essa fanfic, foi escrita em resposta ao 1º desafio do Estamos Nas Masmorras.**

**Um pequeno erro, uma grande Conseqüência. By VitóriaPrinceSnape**

**Era apenas mais um dia comum em Hogwarts. Grifinórios e Sonserinos estavam em mais um período de poções.**

**A poção que eles faziam, era, no mínimo, um pouco complicada.**

**Era a poção Veritaserum. Ela estava sendo feita em duplas. E a dupla de Hermione, era Neville.**

**Neville estava tentando acertar a poção. Mas, ouve um erro.**

**A poção de Neville e Hermione já estava quase pronta, quando o garoto deixou cair a 'colher' com que mexia a poção, dentro do caldeirão.**

**A poção explodiu, e, metade do que havia no caldeirão caiu em cima de Hermione.**

**Ela nem gritou, a dor era tanta, que ela desmaiou.**

**Alguns segundos após o acontecimento, Harry, Rony e Neville estavam ao redor de Hermione, que ainda estava desmaiada, Harry a chacoalhava cada vez mais forte, e, Rony apenas gritava seu nome. Neville estava em choque.**

**Ao ver a correria dentro da sala, Snape se levanta, e, com a voz letal, diz:**

**- O que está havendo aqui?**

**- O Longbotton errou a poção... – Disse Pansy Parkinson.**

**- Sim, Srta. Parkinson, isto não é novidade – disse Snape rolando os olhos.**

**- E, o caldeirão dele explodiu... – continuou Pansy.**

**- E...? – perguntou Snape letalmente – é por isso que Potter e Weasley estão assim, Pálidos? Por que um caldeirão explodiu? Não me admira que os Grifinórios estejam assustados com isso!**

**- Não, Senhor, os Grifinórios não estão assustados com isso... – continuou Pansy lentamente – Mas, sim com o que aconteceu, depois que o Caldeirão explodiu!**

**- E, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape cético – Alguém inchou? Ou o símbolo da Grifinória ficou manchado e borrado, ou Alguém não vai mais poder jogar Quadribol?**

**- Não, Senhor... A poção do Longbotton acertou um aluno – disse Pansy – Uma aluna, na verdade.**

**Agora Snape estava preocupado. Afinal, alguém havia sido ferido na aula dele.**

**- E, quem foi atingido? – perguntou Snape – Ou melhor, Atingida.**

**- A Srta. Hermione Granger! – disse Pansy.**

**Agora Snape estava pálido. Ele suava Frio. Logo ela...**

**- Onde ela está? – perguntou Snape.**

**- Bem ali, Professor! – disse Pansy apontando para onde Neville, Harry, Rony e outros Grifinórios estavam agachados.**

**Snape caminhou até lá.**

**- Saiam todos da frente! – vociferou ele – Andem, saiam daí, ela deveria ser levada a Ala Hospitalar imediatamente! Deixem-me vê-la!**

**Todos os alunos deram passagem ao Snape e, ele viu Hermione desmaiada no chão.**

**Ele a pegou no colo e disse:**

**- Vou levá-la até a ala hospitalar, e, Parkinson, fique de olho na sala para mim – disse ele, ainda letal.**

**[...]**

**Hermione estava na enfermaria a uma semana. Ela já estava quase pronta para sair de lá. E, há uma semana, Snape estava indo visitá-la.**

**Ele estava preocupado com ela, e, só ficava mais aliviado, quando a via.**

**Hermione sentia o coração pular cada vez que ouvia o nome dele ser anunciado.**

**Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos, e, Hermione sabia que estava apaixonada pelo mestre de poções.**

**E, Snape sabia que estava cada vez mais apaixonado pela bela grifinória.**

**- Ah, Prof. Snape, A Srta. Granger está dormindo! – disse Pomfrey.**

**- Que bom... Obrigada Papoula – disse Snape – e, ela está melhor?**

**- Ah, Sim! eu irei dar alta para ela amanhã – disse Pomfrey – ahm... vou deixá-lo a sós com ela... e... se ela acordar, me avise.**

**Snape assentiu, e foi se sentar perto dela, na cadeira mais próxima a cama. Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou-a. Snape começou a acariciar os cabelos dela.**

**- Ah, Hermione, Se você soubesse o quando eu amo você... – disse Snape.**

**Hermione mexeu-se na cama, e, fingindo falar enquanto dormia, murmurou:**

**- Ah, Severo... Eu te amo tanto... Mas, me vê apenas como uma grifinória petulante e sabe-tudo!**

**Snape ficou petrificado. Hermione dissera aquilo para ele? Sim, ela dissera, ela estava sonhando com ele.**

**- Ah, Hermione! – murmurou ele, antes de abraçá-la.**

**Ela tirou proveito da situação, para fingir estar acordando.**

**- Hmm... Professor Snape? – perguntou ela, tentando parecer surpresa – Ou eu estou sonhando de novo? – acrescentou pensativa.**

**- Você sonha comigo, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Snape, se endireitando.**

**- Sim – admitiu Hermione, ficando vermelha – E, com muita freqüência.**

**- Isto é errado, Srta. Granger – disse ele sério, mas, o coração dele estava a mil.**

**- Eu não me importo, Severo, eu não ligo se é um sonho, ou não, se é errado ou certo... eu te amo. E, é isso que importa... talvez não para vocês, mas, para mim, importa... é isso, eu te amo... não há como negar! – disse Hermione à beira do choro.**

**Snape suspirou, e, abraçou-a.**

**- É, eu também te amo, Hermione... você me disse o que eu queria ouvir... eu te amo e você me ama... e, logo você vai se formar, e, poderemos ficar juntos... se você quiser, é claro! – disse ele.**

**Hermione gelou nos braços dele, mas, depois relaxou.**

**- Se eu quiser? – disse ela incrédula – mas, é claro que eu quero, Severo! É tudo o que eu quero! Nós... nós vamos ficar juntos! Ah, eu te amo, muito, muito, muito... **

**Hermione então ergueu o rosto, e, Snape a beijou.**

**[...]**

**Hermione já havia terminado a escola. Ela e Snape estavam casados.**

**Eles eram muito felizes.**

**E assim continuariam. E pensar que tudo havia começado com um pequeno erro de Longbotton na Poção Veritaserum...**

**Um pequeno erro... Uma grande conseqüência...**

**Fim**

_**N/A: Olá pessoal. Vocês podem até estar querendo me matar, Ok, eu vou entender... Por que eu realmente estou demorando para postar capítulos, Tanto em vivendo com Riddle, quanto em Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas.**_

_**Mas, eu juro que, Semana que vem, tem capitulo novo!**_

_**EEEEEEEEE!**_

_**É que eu estou ocupada aqui em casa. Agora tem marido, um filho de 6 anos, e, eu estou no 5º mês de gestação.**_

_**Então, talvez eu fique sumida... Mas, eu volto!**_

_**Beijos, é isso. Fui**_


End file.
